


Was This Love?

by Elite_7



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My first dragon prince fanfic, Rayla x Callum - Freeform, Rayllum, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: Rayla can't sleep so instead she watches over Callum on a tree branch. What she "accidentally" finds drawn in his book gives her an idea.





	1. The drawing

Rayla watches over Callum from a tree branch when she can’t sleep. Aren’t Moonshadow Elves nocturnal? She would sleep but she just couldn’t.

Something was bugging her. Possibly about her little slip when Callum was on the brink of death. She couldn’t quite understand what made her feel like almost slipping out her confession.

Thank goodness Ezran wasn’t there at that moment. All she knows is that he would tease her for it.

Callum had Zym under his right arm while his book was open a little bit. Rayla would never look through his book without his permission, but she was just downright curious. What has been bugging him all day?

The wind bristles the book to open a bit and the elf peers down for a moment. There were stars and the moon around two people that Rayla couldn’t quite see. Then it hit her. 

It was her and Callum. Holding hands while they were staring at each other in front of a full moon. Rayla could not hide the blush creeping onto her face.

Was this **_love_**?


	2. Callum's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla hears Callum talk in his sleep but doesn't question it when she lands next to him.

Was it **_love?_**

 

Rayla wasn't sure but she knows that he is hiding something. The blush was still present on her cheeks but she got her head straight. _  
_

 

The elf took a deep breath jumping from her spot on her branch and landing softly on the ground. She took a deep breath while watching the boy and the dragon. If she can bring the book closer without waking both of them up. That proved harder than it already is.

 

Rayla steps forward while crouching down beside Callum. Her hand lays on the page, making sure she wasn't smearing the colors.

 

"Rayla?" The princes voice calls her. Slightly embarrassed and blushing like mad now, she lifts up her head.

 

The boy was still asleep. He wore a small smile on his face. Rayla was mentally kicking herself for looking at his face.

 

His cute and adorable face. She couldn't stop her rapidly beating heart. She doesn't know if it can _slow down_ at this rate. Why was she complementing him?

 

"No, grab Zym and ride him away from here. Gadras is waiting." Callum says still sleeping while putting a hand on his book. Rayla was still crouching over him and didn't have time to pull her hand back. "Go before Lord Viren comes back!" He yells waking Zym up and startling Rayla.

 

She falls on her side and lands really close to him. She turns redder than those berry's they saw earlier. The boy opens his eyes at that exact moment.

 

"Rayla, why are you standing here," he then looks at their hands. "holding my hand and looking at my drawings?"

 

_THINK RAYLA!_

 

"Uh you know me! Just keeping ya book out of the wrong hands." Rayla starts as she pulls her hand free and sitting up. "Callumiaccidentallylookedatyourdrawingandiknowitsaninvasionofprivacybutiwascurious!" 

 

Callum looks very confused. Was she okay? She looks ill?

 

"Can you. . . repeat that?" He asks slowly with a smiling tugging at his lips.

 

"Do I _have_ to?"

 

"Yes you do."

 

"I accidentally looked at your drawing without your permission but i was curious! Now you have to answer me! Who is this Gadras you speak of in ya dream?" The elf asks curiously. Callum went red in the face. His eyes wouldn't meat hers.

 

"First off I told Ezran not to look at my drawing's because he'll tease me. I am okay when you see them though. Gadras umm," Rayla knew that look in his eyes, he was trying to change the subject. "Gadras is my pet monkey that i have back home!"

 

"Pet monkey? But Ezran never-"

 

Callum shuts her up with a finger to her lips. "He doesn't know what he doesn't know."

 

"Ya right. Like I am going to fall for that." Rayla bursts out laughing as the subject lifts for the time being. Her heart was still beating but not as fast as it once was. She smiles at him. "I am tired. Lets just sleep and then you can tell me who Gadras is when you feel like it."

 

Callum just smiles and lays back down. He felt a soft hand slip into his own as the owner lays beside him. He turns his head away from her but smiles stupidly while squeezing their hands. Zym craws between their hands and uses them for warmth. He and Callum were out in the matter of seconds.

 

Rayla smiles at them and sighs. Maybe she doesn't understand it yet, but it sure feels right.

 

 _They_ feel right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be answering any questions about Gadras right now. Believe me, i want to tell you guys but it will spoil everything I have plan. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and the kudos! Being my first short fanfic for The dragon prince, i think i did okay?
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback on this piece. This is my first tdp fanfic ever. 
> 
> I wanted to contribute something to The Dragon Prince fandom so i wrote this down. Part 2 will be up soon. 
> 
> Also I am going to write some songfics if anyone wants to request some ^^


End file.
